Encalhados
by an.ann
Summary: Aguentas: Ouvir o Naruto durante um dia inteiro a falar de rámen, despertar a raiva do Vingador Uchiha ou passar um tempo indeterminável numa ilha deserta com.. Tobi?


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto (infelizmente) não me pertence, mas sim ao Tio Kishimoto.

* * *

**A Elite ANBU mais poderosa**

- Vamos treinar? – pergunta a besta verde de Konoha, para os restantes.

- Que paciência – o gênio dos Hyuuga murmurou, esfregando a mão na cara devido ao cansaço.

- Precisas de mais fogo da juventude, confia em mim Neji – e andava de um lado para o outro do barco.

*RONC*

- Cala a boca Naruto! – reclamou o Uchiha.

"Será que sou a única normal daqui? " pensaram as duas kunoichis.

**Eles retornavam de uma missão**

- Este barco está a dar-me enjôos.

-VOMITO, EM CIMA DE MIM, NÃO.

**Mas não estavam sozinhos**

**- **Deidara-sempai, falta muito tempo ? – perguntou p rapaz de máscara laranja.

- Não, un.

*5 minutos depois*

- Ainda falta muito?

- Un, já disse que NÃO.

**Os mais perigosos assassinos**

" A minha unha, está a ... "

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- O que aconteceu, que o Hidan está a correr feito louco?

- Partiu uma unha.

**Então o inesperado acontece ..**

" Eu não acredito que o barco está a afundar "

- SAKURA-CHAN, ESTAMOS A AFUNDAR, DATTEBAYO!

"Jura Naruto? Ainda não tinha percebido"

**E ****por acaso**** encontram uma ilha deserta**

- Terra. Majestosos grãos amarelos de areia fina e ...

- Lee,chega.

**Mas não são os únicos.**

- Sasori-sempai, estamos a afundar.

- Pois que seja, quem é o primeiro a ir ao mar, para ficarmos sem peso?

- Acho que Deidara-sempai está a deitar as suas marionetes, senhor.

- O QUÊ ?!

**Loucura**

- Tobi, vem cá, un. Tobi, ouve o Deidara-sempai. Cuidado. Eu disse cuidado, un. Não. Tobi, vem aqui. Eu disse não. NÃO, un. *CRACK*

- Tobi partiu a marionete sem querer, Deidara-sempai.

- VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS E LEVAM-ME PELO MESMO CAMINHO!

**Insanidade**

" Não agüento mais isto " Olhava para o céu nublado, enquanto a chuva que lavava as suas lágrimas silenciosas e molhavam o seu frágil corpo.

**Amor**

- Aishiteru Neji e sei que tu também sentes o mesmo.

**Ódio**

- Odeio-te Uchiha Sasuke, odeio-te – e chorava na tentativa de aliviar a sua dor.

**Discussões**

- CALA A BOCA!

- NÃO, NÃO E NÃO. Abandona-nos mais uma vez, Uchiha.

- Não sabes de nada Naruto – e seguiu em frente.

- E porque não me tentas explicar?

- É irritantemente complicado – continuou o seu caminho de cabeça baixa.

**Amizade**

- Porque não me deixas um segundo sozinho, un?

- Porque Tobi sabe que os amigos nunca se separam e Tobi quer ser amigo de Deidara-sempai.

**Preferes**

**Ouvir Naruto a falar de rámen?**

- Ramén de porco, a fumegar, acabadinho de ser feito *BABA*

- Naruto limpa essa baba, vamos à procura de um desjejum decente.

- Mas eu quero rámem Sakura-chan – choramingou

**Despertar a raiva do Vingador Uchiha?**

- Sasuke.

- Hun.

- Quando é que vamos sair daqui? Sinceramente estou farto de estar aqui e..

- Naruto..

- Tenho que ir ver a Hinata-chan, sabes Sasuke tenho muitas saudades dela, ela é tão meiga e simpática..

- Escuta Naruto..

- É pena que no nosso primeiro beijo, ela ter ficado vermelha que nem um tomate e ter desmaiado depois – choramingou – será que ela não gostou?

- Naruto – murmurou rangendo os dentes, mas o loiro não ouviu.

- E eu tenho que comer rámen. Socorro Sasuke eu preciso de ajuda – agarra desesperadamente nos colarinhos do moreno – RÁMEN, SABES O QUE É ISSO, TEME? SABES, SABES? EU PRECISO DE COMÊ-LO, DATTEBAYO!

- Dobe.. – os olhos negros e inexpressivos mudaram para o vermelho sangue – SAÍ A PORRA DE CIMA DE MIM!

**Ou passar umas ****pequenas**** férias com Tobi?**

**- **Deidara-senpai, Tobi tem fome.

- Sasori-senpai, Tobi pode brincar com os seus marionetes?

- Kisame-senpai, Tobi pode pescar peixes como você?

- Zetsu-senpai, Tobi pode ir falar também com as árvores?

_**ESTREANDO:**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

- Ramén, rámén, ramééénnn.

- Naruto isso não é nenhuma canção.

_**Haruno Sakura**_

- O teu cabelo é pintado?

- Claro que não!

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

- Hunf.

- Que falador, sinceramente Sasuke.

- Não sou nenhuma gralha como tu, Naruto.

- Esquece, prefiro quando és monossilábico.

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

- Isso não faz sentido na minha cabeça de gênio.

_**Mitsashi Tenten**_

- Quem eu saiba, a Mestre das Armas aqui, ainda és tu Tenten.

_**Rock Lee**_

- Já sei como vamos sair daqui.

- Como, como?

- Temos todos que possuir imenso poder da juventude – um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pose de Nice Guy.

_**Deidara**_

- Vai começar a chover Deidara.

- O quê ?

*começa a chover torrencialmente*

- AHHHHHHH O MEU LINDO CABELO!

_**Akasuna no Sasori**_

- Mais marionetes, Sasori-danna?

- Sim, Deidara, estou a repor as que tu fazes questão de deixar o Tobi partir.

_**Zetsu**_

- **Cuidado.**

-Cuidado, porque? É só uma planta.

**- Estás a passar a mão nela.**

- Como já disse: é só uma planta.

- **Estás feito comigo se ela comer uma das nossas mãos.**

_**Hoshigaki Kisame**_

**- **Kisame-sempai, são seus irmãos?

- Não Tobi, são apenas peixes.

- Então porque Kisame-sempai não vai nadar com eles? Tobi acha Kisame-sempai igual a eles.

_**Hidan**_

- Seu albino psicótico.

- Pinóquio.

- AHH, Hidan-sempai chamou a Sasori-sempai de Pinóquio.

_**Tobi**_

- Tobi é um bom menino, não é Zetsu-sempai?

_**O único lema é: **__**manterem-se unidos**__**.**_

_**Bem vindo a: **__**ENCALHADOS.**_

* * *

Yo, minna. Gostaram o trailler ?

É a primeira fic que publico, estou cheia de medo, sinceramente.

Mas bem, digam o que acharam e mandem reviews :D

Ja ne *


End file.
